


If i eaded soap

by ToastyTea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bees, Epic, First time writing, Gen, I did my best, My Love, Soap, cant read, poem, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyTea/pseuds/ToastyTea
Summary: help
Relationships: jarad 19
Kudos: 2





	If i eaded soap

**Author's Note:**

> help

If I eaded soap,  
Would you still love me?  
If I eaded soap,  
Would you still sit with me?  
IF I eaded soap,  
Could we sit and watch the stars  
If I eaded soap,  
Would you eat it with me?  
-Jarad, 19


End file.
